


Fall into a Dream

by janne_d



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janne_d/pseuds/janne_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I… had this dream," Rodney said softly, lifting his chin in determination, "and we, you… it was really hot," he added in a rush. "And I thought, maybe, if you were okay with it…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall into a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to torakowalski for the beta.

"Wait," Rodney said, pulling away from John's mouth and hands as he tried to remove Rodney's boxers and kiss him speechless at the same time. John had never managed the last yet; not in the few weeks they had been together, but he was determined it would happen one day.

He moved back in, angling for another kiss and thinking about manoeuvring Rodney towards the bed, but Rodney stopped him with a hand on his chest. "I, um. Wanted to try something."

"Something?" John asked. "You want to be a little more specific?" Rodney shifted a little and went pink. Ooh, looked like this would be good.

"I… had this dream," Rodney said softly, lifting his chin in determination, "and we, you… it was really hot," he added in a rush. "And I thought, maybe, if you were okay with it…"

He trailed off, his hand dropping again, just as it was starting to get interesting, seeming to lose his determination and leaving John suddenly very curious as to what Rodney wanted to suggest. They'd never done anything particularly kinky so far and now Rodney's self-consciousness was sending John's mind off in all sorts of directions, some of which were very interesting indeed and some of which definitely weren't. Bit of bondage or toys? Big thumbs (and other parts) up. Whips, chains, watersports or someone wearing a pink tutu? Really not going there.

"I can think of a lot of things I'd be okay with," he said cautiously, not wanting to make Rodney back off any more. But just in case Rodney had come up with something really out there (and with his brain, that wouldn't be a big surprise), "but I'm not big into pain, or dressing up."

Rodney shook his head in frantic negation, going even pinker. "No, no, no. Me either, nothing like that. Not anything we haven't done before, really, just a bit… well, different."

He looked like he'd got stuck again so John reached out and pulled him into a loose hug and kissed him gently before pulling back to look into nervous blue eyes again. "Hey. I'm not going to freak out and flee the room, promise. Just tell me; the worst I can do is say no." And if he didn't spit it out soon, John was going to die of unsatisfied curiosity.

"Right," Rodney said, taking a breath and running his hands up and down John's arms. "But I can't really _tell_ you."

"That could make me doing the whatever it is a little difficult," John pointed out, amused that Rodney was still embarrassed.

"No, not if… do you trust me? I mean, enough to do what I tell you for a bit?" Rodney asked, curling his hands into John's biceps and avoiding his eyes.

Oh. So that was what had him all bothered, he wanted to give John orders. He hadn't figured Rodney for role-play games but the military thing could take people that way and the idea was kind of hot.

"Oh, and not talk," Rodney went on, regaining some confidence when John didn't immediately object.

John's eyebrows lifted a bit at that. "Wait, _you_ are asking _me_ not to talk?"

"You didn't in the dream," Rodney shrugged, obviously getting into his idea and probably able to read the intrigue in John's face as well as John could read the anticipation in his. "I'm not saying silent, just no words."

John considered it for a moment longer, wondering a little what Rodney was going to tell him to do, but it wasn't like he couldn't stop if he didn't like it. He leaned forward and kissed Rodney hard and fast, then stepped back and into parade rest. "Okay," he agreed with a shrug, "at your command."

Rodney took a little longer to recover from the kiss, but then his eyes lit up and he got the same kind of gleeful smile that had had John throwing him off a balcony all those months ago. "Cool," he said and John just had time to get a little worried about what he'd got himself into before Rodney stepped back a few paces and spoke again, "Now strip."

John had expected that to be the first thing Rodney came up with, since he was still mostly dressed, but hearing it said out loud as a command was still a little surprising. And a lot of a turn on. He was reaching behind his neck to pull his t-shirt over his head when Rodney spoke again, "No, slower. And pull it up from the front hem."

He brought his arms down crossed in front of him and began easing the t-shirt up as slow as he could manage. He'd been thinking about giving some over-the-top wiggles, like a club stripper, just for a laugh, but Rodney was watching each inch of skin he bared so avidly that he suddenly didn't want to break the mood. He watched Rodney's eyes dilate and the way he licked his lips breathlessly when John rolled the material up above his nipples and John dropped his eyes to where Rodney's cock was straining against his boxers, a small patch of dampness forming over the head, and he started to breathe a little heavier himself.

John shifted his hips a little, trying to ease the constriction of clothing on his own erection, and started pulling his t-shirt over his head. "Stop," Rodney said, but John didn't really register it until he felt hands clasp on his arms, holding them up over his head so that his face was wrapped in the black material. "Stop," Rodney said again, more firmly and John swallowed a little in surprise and held still when Rodney let go.

He couldn't see Rodney now, just a vague dark shape against the dim lighting through the cotton and it was a shock when Rodney touched him, fingers stroking softly down his throat and onto his chest making him jump and inhale sharply. Rodney had both hands touching him, the tips of his fingers spread wide and trailing all the way down to John's waistband. John squirmed when Rodney brushed his nails over his stomach on the way back up and then there was one hand, pressed flat to his ribcage on the left side with the fingers sweeping back and forth over the nipple until he groaned for a firmer touch.

The groan turned into a yelp of surprise as Rodney suddenly nipped John's other nipple with his teeth then sucked strongly, hard pulls on that side contrasting with the still soft stroking on the other and John sucked t-shirt into his mouth as he tried to remember how to breath. He arched his hips forward, trying to get some pressure on his aching cock, but Rodney pulled back again and he bit his lip in frustration.

He felt Rodney's hands on his throat, pushing the t-shirt further up so Rodney could kiss him. He was teasing again, sliding his tongue lightly along the sensitive surfaces of John's lips and sucking at them with little tugs, but pulling back when John chased for a deeper touch. Rodney finally pulled back completely and eased the t-shirt up and off, leaving John blinking in the light and finally able to lower his arms, which were trembling a little from being held up so long.

When he could focus properly, John was glad to see Rodney was looking as turned-on as he felt, panting for breath and with an excited flush along his cheekbones. John had expected to be ordered to please Rodney when Rodney had made the suggestion, not to be subjected to this sensual torture. And if it had occurred to him, he'd never have expected Rodney to be so good at taking control. Christ, John felt like he was on the edge already and he wasn't even naked yet.

"Okay, pants now," Rodney said, like he'd read John's mind. "And underpants at the same time," he added.

John dropped his hands to his waistband and began unfastening the button as slowly as he could, guessing it was what Rodney would want. Rodney was watching him with fascination as he slid the button through the hole and eased down the zip, even though he'd seen John undress plenty of times already, and John shivered under his gaze with every brush of his fingers against his erection. He supposed this wasn't like every other time after all; taking his pants off had certainly never felt this intense a gesture before. When they were undone, he slid his hand back to his hips and pushed the two layers down, pants and boxers sliding over his legs together and Rodney swallowed hard as John stepped out of them and finally stood there naked.

He expected another command from Rodney, but Rodney just kept looking at him, his eyes moving in concentration over John's body from head to foot and back again, lingering at his face and chest and hard, hard cock until John's face started to flush and his hands started to twitch with an insane urge to try and cover up. No-one had studied him like this before and he wasn't sure if he could just stand there much longer, wondering what it was Rodney was seeing to put that intent look in his eyes.

He was trying to decide if he should make some protest or not when Rodney finally seemed to decide he had John memorised and moved towards him again. Instead of touching or kissing him though, he moved around and behind him and stopped John from turning after him with a quiet "don't" and John breathed quickly and tried not to twitch self-consciously.

Rodney putting his hands on his shoulders made John jump and then Rodney guided him forwards until he was facing one of the walls. He felt a quick kiss at the back of his neck and Rodney's hands stroking once up and down his back before Rodney spoke again. "Open your legs," he said against John's ear and moved back as John shivered and widened his stance. "Wider," Rodney said, and then again, and John shifted until he could feel the stretch in his thighs and he put his hands on the wall for balance. He couldn't quite believe what he was doing, putting himself on display like this but he could hear the desire in Rodney's voice and feel it hot in his own body, and he didn't want to stop either.

He waited for whatever Rodney would do next, but when it came he wasn't prepared at all. "Use your hands to spread yourself open," Rodney said, voice quiet but cracking a little at the end.

"_What?_" John gasped in protest, starting to turn his head, "Rod-" but Rodney stepped close again, sliding his hand over John's mouth and pressing hot along his back.

"Don't talk," he said and nuzzled gently at John's cheek. "Just… please?" and John closed his eyes and let Rodney guide him into leaning forward so his head was resting on the wall. Rodney moved back as soon as John started to hesitantly move his arms off the wall, cool air replacing his reassuring warmth behind John. He felt a scarlet rush of heat wash over his face as he moved his hands back and down and he hesitated again before he swallowed convulsively, slid his hands onto his ass and slowly pulled the cheeks apart.

Rodney groaned lowly behind him and John panted desperately against the wall, imagining what he could see with John bent forward like this, everything wide open and vulnerable, exposing himself just because Rodney asked. He could feel Rodney's eyes moving over his body, like his skin was tingling everywhere Rodney looked and waves of hot and cold were washing over John with every breath.

"Fuck, John, you look..." Rodney started, sounding totally breathless, and John shuddered in response. "_Gorgeous_," Rodney finished, sounding much closer and he ran a finger slowly all the way down the line of John's spine, right down into the cleft of his ass and stopping just above his anus and John moaned as the touch shot heat through his aching cock and set off a throbbing in his ass. He pushed back shamelessly, trying to get Rodney to move lower and nearly sobbed as Rodney lifted his hand again.

"No, don't move," Rodney said and then he started stroking his finger lightly up to John's tailbone and back down, stopping maddeningly close to John's anus each time but never touching, until John was rolling his head against the wall and shaking with the effort of letting him do it instead of turning around and just grabbing the teasing bastard.

Rodney wasn't touching John anywhere else except with that one finger, but his entire body felt hot and sensitised and aching for more. When Rodney lifted away from his skin, John actually whimpered, getting an answering moan from Rodney, and then John caught his breath, every inch of skin humming with anticipation as he waited for the next touch.

"_Ah_," he cried out sharply an instant later, because it wasn't a touch he felt, but a hot brush of air at his still-spread ass and he forced his eyes open to look down and saw Rodney's legs kneeling between his feet. Rodney blew warm, moist breath over his asshole again and John clenched his hands into his own skin as his head spun with want. They'd never done this; John had never even really considered it, and now he wanted it more than his next breath. His nipples ached and throbbed with every heartbeat and his cock was so hard it nearly touched his belly and if Rodney didn't do something soon, John was simply going to drop dead from sensory overload.

When Rodney's tongue finally stroked gently across his anus, John made an embarrassing whining sound and his legs jerked his hips back in helpless reaction. Jesus fuck, that was so good. Soft and hot and wet and Rodney put his hands over John's trembling fingers and pushed him apart a little more, getting more room to lick and making nerve-endings John didn't even know he had sing in pleasure. The heat sank into John so that he quivered somewhere deep inside and he clenched down on nothing and ached with emptiness.

Rodney pushing his tongue slowly into the ring of muscle pulled a string of sobbed _uh_ noises out of John's throat as he was opened up so softly. His cock was wet with precome down to his balls and he'd never been so desperate, but for Rodney to touch him there he would have to pull away from John's ass and John didn't think he could bear to lose this feeling.

The feel of a slick finger sliding suddenly inside instead of the tongue made him howl in shock and then Rodney's finger stroked firmly over his prostate and John's vision whited out as he came at last, his untouched cock shooting semen over his chest and the wall and his ass spasming crazily.

Rodney caught him up as his legs gave out and then John felt smooth sheets under his face and cool against his overheated body as Rodney slid his fingers back inside and panted desperately in his ear. "Oh god, so hot, I have to…" and John moaned with the last wave of climax rolling through his blissed-out body and lifted his hips in assent.

He was relaxed and ready and Rodney didn't take long preparing him before he sank inside John, filling him up at last and pressing him to the bed with skin and weight all along his back. There was no way John's body could so much as twitch with desire after that, but it felt good; Rodney sliding hot inside and groaning above him and John melted a little more every time Rodney pushed home.

It only took a few strokes before John felt the rush of heat and Rodney's cock jerking inside him and he gasped in sympathy with Rodney's grunt as he came and collapsed down onto John's back. He shivered one last time as Rodney pulled out and shifted to lie beside him.

"John?" Rodney husked after a long moment.

"Mmm."

"Are you okay?"

"Mm-hmm," John replied and forced his wobbly-jelly muscles to work enough to move him the few inches necessary to reach Rodney's broad shoulder. Once there he sighed happily and snuggled in. He was never moving again, ever.

Rodney wrapped an arm around his back and stroked him soothingly, making John hum a few more times. "Are you ever going to say anything but _mmm_ again?" Rodney enquired.

"Nope," John muttered sleepily. "Some mad scientist melted my brains out my cock with his dreams."

"Yeah? Well, it was really amazing. Wasn't it? I mean, it was fantastic for me but it was good for you too, right?"

"In-fucking-credible," John sighed. "Was it as good as you dreamed?"

"Much, much hotter than the dream," Rodney said and ruffled his hand through John's hair.

"So, you had any more dreams about us?" John asked, almost ready to drift into sleep but a little curious.

"Oh, yes," Rodney said enthusiastically. "Loads. And they are all really sexy, there was this one where we…" and John reached up and put his hand over his mouth.

"Don't talk," he said. "Sleep now. We'll make them all come true tomorrow, 'kay?" and for once Rodney stopped talking when he asked.

Finally got him speechless, John thought, and fell asleep.


End file.
